plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trash Can Zombie (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Trash Can Zombie. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Garbage Barrel Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: This can't be hurt this turn. |flavor text = It's dark and quiet in there. He finds it soothing. That's what no one gets.}} Trash Can Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability shields him for the turn he is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Garbage Barrel Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When revealed: This can't be hurt this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description It's dark and quiet in there. He finds it soothing. That's what no one gets. Update history Update 1.2.12 *Stats Swapped * Strategies With Since Trash Can Zombie is invulnerable to all attacks when revealed, you should play him either in front of a plant to stall a turn while damaging that plant further, in the middle to prevent Precision Blast by Green Shadow, or any empty lane to hit your opponent for 2 damage. Additionally, he can take out most weak plants, so using him to guarantee a kill can be useful. If plants like Wild Berry and Carrotillery are threats to you, you can use Trash Can Zombie to block their attacks and subsequently destroy them. Trash Can Zombie can also be a good counter to Re-Peat Moss, as Trash Can Zombie has the Gravestone trait, and combined with his ability, he can block Re-Peat Moss for an entire turn. However, Grass Knuckles can play and Gardening Gloves instead, so beware. Against Trash Can Zombie is vulnerable to instant-kill tricks like , , and , and stat-lowering tricks like Weed Whack (which turns Trash Can Zombie into a useless 1-health wall), but only after the Fight! phase if In-Crypted was not used. Briar Rose and Winter Squash's abilities can destroy Trash Can Zombie as well, so do not rely on Trash Can Zombie when trying to destroy them. Grave Buster also poses a threat to Trash Can Zombie, as it is the only card that can destroy it on the same turn the latter is played. If you predict Trash Can Zombie being played, play a weak plant such as Small-Nut or to waste his ability. Gallery Trash Can Zombie (PvZH).png|Trash Can Zombie's statistics TrashCanZCard.png|Trash Can Zombie's card TrashCanZombieCardImage.png|Trash Can Zombie's card image PvZH Trash Can Zombie HD.png|HD Trash Can Zombie TrashCanZombieWithFrenzy.jpg|Trash Can Zombie with the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait FrozenTrashCanZombiePvZH.jpg|Trash Can Zombie frozen TrashAttack.png|Trash Can Zombie attacking GrayTrash.png|Trash Can Zombie tinted gray that cannot be hurt GrayTrash2.png|Trash Can Zombie tinted gray without his trash can Trash Can Zombie in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Trash Can Zombie on the Multiplayer menu HurtedTrashCanZombiePvZH.jpg|Trash Can Zombie being hurt TRASHCANZOMBIERANK33.png|Trash Can Zombie as the profile picture for a Rank 33 player Giga Trash Can Zombie.jpg|Gigantic Trash Can Zombie due to a glitch Old Trash Can Zombie Description.png|Trash Can Zombie's statistics Trash Can card.png|Trash Can Zombie's card Trash Can Zombie silhouette.png|Trash Can Zombie's silhouette Trash Can Zombie silhouette.jpeg|Trash Can Zombie's silhouette Receiving Trash Can Zombie-0.png|The player receiving Trash Can Zombie from a Premium Pack Receiving Trash Can Zombie.png|The player receiving Trash Can Zombie from a Premium Pack Receiving Trash Can Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Trash Can Zombie from a Premium Pack Rank 33.jpeg|Trash Can Zombie as the profile picture for a Rank 33 player Trash Can Zombie Heroes without trash can.png|Trash Can Zombie without his trash can Rustbolt Ally Pack.jpg|Trash Can Zombie on the Rustbolt Ally Pack Trivia *He is the only zombie that is not in the class. *He and Zombie Coach are the only zombies that shield zombies. **Coincidentally, they are from the Hearty class.